1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display apparatus in which pieces of information respectively arranged in a cell are selected at a desired detail degree and are displayed at a desired arrangement for a user to compare the pieces of information with each other at a look.
2. Description of the Related Art
2.1. Previously Proposed Art
An information display apparatus disclosed in the Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. H8-212038 (1996) is known. As shown in FIG. 1, this information display apparatus 300 is composed of a processing apparatus 301, a display apparatus 302, an input unit having a mouse 303 and a keyboard 304 and a file 305. The processing apparatus 301 is composed of a window control unit 306, an application processing unit 307, a list display processing unit 308, a variable storage and reproduction processing unit 309 and a memory 310. The memory 310 is composed of an all data region 310a, a display region 310b, a list name region 310c and a variable list tables region 310d. The display apparatus 302 is composed of a setting image display plane 302a and a list data display plane 302b.
In this information display apparatus, pieces of list data often displayed as list information on the list data display plane 302b are recorded by using the all data region 310a, the display region 310b, the list name region 310c and the variable list table region 310d of the memory 310 and the variable storage and reproduction processing unit 309, and the pieces of recorded list data are used in each display operation to be displayed on the list data display plane 302b.
2.2. Problems to be Solved by the Invention
However, in cases where a user desires to change a detail degree of the list information displayed on the list data display plane 302b while maintaining a list-ability of the list information, the user desires to compare the pieces of list information with each other at a user's desired information volume on any of conditions as many as possible or the user desires to display a volume of list information arranged in a range observable at a look as large as possible while considering a good observation condition, there is a problem that the above conventional information display apparatus cannot satisfy the above user's request. Also, there is another problem that any information prepared based on a user's instruction according to read-out information cannot be displayed.